powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters (Neo Zeo)
A list of characters with one or two chapter significance to Neo Zeo. Good Dylan A lean, bony teenager who was one of those kidnapped by the Windjammers during their initial attack. He and the other thirteen captives was transferred into the Labyrinth, where they were captured by the Nightclaws. Luckily for them the monsters decided to keep them alive to find out where they'd come from. He was rather cynical about their chances, particularly after learning that Casey was the Yellow Ranger. However, he helped with the escape, being the first to climb out of their enclosure after Casey, and he managed to get out with the rest. Phantom Ranger The Phantom Ranger is a mysterious figure and ally of multiple teams of Rangers. When the Neo Zeo Rangers started putting their base back together, they asked Eltar for some replacement equipment, and the Phantom Ranger took a shipment to them. He also brought Sabrina, who'd asked to be brought to Earth, and she helped out during the inevitable attack by the Windjammers. They managed to get their cargo through safely. Afterwards, he defended Sabrina from the suspicious Rangers, stating that she'd survived the Z-Wave and that he wouldn't have brought her to Earth if he'd suspected that she posed a threat. He left her in Lidian's care, meaning that most likely he was a member or at least an ally of of the Black Lily. While Casey was recovering from the blitzkrieg attacks, she mentioned that a few times she thought she'd seen a monster outside, but none had attacked. The Phantom Ranger's distortions were briefly visible outside her window. Quigley Quigley was a fifteen-year-old boy in Casey's computer class. He was short, red-headed and very freckly, fairly intelligent and timid. Casey was assigned to work with him on a project, and did her best to become friends, nicknaming him Q. When she noticed a couple of other boys picking on him, she stepped in, first switching seats so he couldn't get hit with spitballs, then breaking up a discussion. She encouraged him to stand up to the bullies, but he was nervous. Later, he did try to stand up to the two boys (Jon and Chase), whom he'd previously helped to cheat on a test. Overhearing this, Libra appeared, informing the boys that she was going to punish them for this wrongdoing by forcing them to join her army. Before she could, the Rangers arrived. They were able to talk Libra out of the kidnapping. Afterwards, Quigley felt more confident that Jon and Chase would leave him alone. Sam Trueheart The adoptive father of David Trueheart. The two of them lived on the reservation outside Angel Grove and raised horses. After the Zodiac Emperors' sneak attack, Sam stayed at the hospital with David (although he wasn't injured) and told him what had happened when he woke up. He tried to keep the Red Ranger from blaming himself, and comforted him over the loss of his friends. During David's recovery, another monster attacked and took Sabrina, Lidian and Ezra hostage. Sam found David taking painkillers in anticipation of going to help, and pointed out that this wasn't the wisest move. Instead he suggested calling Casey, who had Alpha 5 get to work on a project of hers to help David fight. T3J T3J was the robotic duplicate of TJ created during his tenure as the Red Turbo Ranger, one of an entire team of such duplicates. They were sent to Eltar to aid Zordon in its defense. When it fell, they continued to do what they could. T3J allowed himself to be captured and sent to the Gaolstation to seek out Alpha 5, who'd been reprogrammed for evil. He was able to remove the control disk, and when the other robot tried to free him, told him he could do more good by pretending to still be evil and covertly helping the prisoners. Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver is the younger brother of Neo Zeo Red Ranger David Trueheart, and a veteran Ranger. At some point early in his life, Tommy lost his parents and was adopted by the Olivers, while David was adopted by Sam Trueheart. He also became interested in martial arts, mastering karate by his teens. His tenure as a Ranger is generally well-known. When it had ended, Tommy went to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, where he decided to take a Doctorate in Paleontology. In 1999 he found out that the Zeo Rangers had returned to combat a new threat--and that leading them was his brother David. He returned to Angel Grove on spring break to see how things were going, only to get kidnapped by the Zodiac Emperors' forces. The Rangers were able to retrieve him before they got very far. David later introduced him to the others, and Tommy was surprised and pleased to discover Alpha 5 leading the team. With some time, he managed to find out part of how the robot had survived the United Alliance of Evil. He witnessed the return of Scorpina's post-Z-Wave form, Sabrina, to Earth, and was less than pleased. However, he left it up to the Rangers whether or not they'd trust her. Thanks mostly due to being conveniently nearby, he helped out with a couple of missions, mostly coordinating from the base while Alpha 5 and Casey worked to fix or install the Power Chamber's technology. Eventually his break ended, and though he was reluctant to leave, he told David that he and the others were doing a great job. Ambiguous Brett Slater An ash-blond, muscular teenage movie star who'd started as a teen heartthrob and began trying to break into action films in the late 90's. His debut was a film about the original Power Rangers, and as part of both production and promotion he and the rest of the cast and crew traveled to Angel Grove itself to scout out locations. While there, he ran into the Wildman girls, who were fleeing from security in a rather adventurous fashion. Striking up a conversation, he found out they had useful talents, and pulled some strings to get them into the production crew. He began to hang out with the two as well, including them in his ever-growing entourage of groupies. They were joined by Sabrina as soon as she came in looking for stunt work. Under the influence of what was revealed to be a drug created by Virgo, Brett led his full entourage into the woods, to wait for Windjammers to collect them. When the male Rangers intervened, he threw civilians at them. Thanks to Lidian's weakness for Casey, he was the only one left not fighting incoming Windjammers, and was overpowered. However, he was able to turn the girls on each other out of jealousy. In re-spelling them, Brett revealed the location of the drug to Lidian, who was able to take and destroy it. Brett was freed at the same time as his victims. He kept up with Violet, as revealed when he came to her graveside to pay his respects. He told Casey that they'd been in touch, since he wanted tips from an actual Ranger to improve his performance. The conversation was interrupted by Violet herself, then in the Zodiac Emperors' control. Evil Royal House of Gadgetry The rulers of the Machine Empire, the Royal House of Gadgetry is composed of King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket, as well as Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina if they haven't been disinherited recently. During their time with the United Alliance of Evil, they were the ones to capture Alpha 5. Mondo and Sprocket wanted to destroy him, but Queen Machina thought that using him against the people he'd helped so often would be more demoralizing to the enemy. She had Finster recreate the evil programming he'd inflicted on Alpha during Rita and Zedd's wedding, and forced it on the robot. Trivia *Brett Slater is a cousin of Alex and Chris Slater. Category:Neo Zeo Category:Allies Category:PR Villains